Maya Meets The World
by Maya Beebop
Summary: When a teenager escapes from the asylum in Nny's city, she doesn't know what  or who  she is looking for
1. The Escape

As the monster destroyed the town, a single teenager sat in the corner of her cell. The asylum was remotely quiet, as if she was all alone. But the screams from down the hall betrayed that idea. She perked up. The only way she had somehow held on to what was left of her sanity was repeating the phrase: "I am Maya Henderson. I am eighteen. I had a family. I had a family. I had a family…"

But a funny thing happened just then. A crash resounded from downstairs, probably from the kitchen. This was her signal. Working quickly, she whipped out a bobby pin and opened her door. She ran down the hallway, which was completely devoid of guards, unlike her other escape attempts. Down the fire escape, out onto the street. It was too easy.

When the monster had moved on, Maya came out of hiding. Walking down the street in her tee shirt with a spiral on the front and black, loose jeans, Maya looked completely normal. Her Sailor-Moon style black pigtails came down to her knees. Nothing remotely dangerous about her, at least to the naked eye.

But Maya had a secret. More than just in her mind, because her mind was too unstable to hold it, but in her heart. Maya had been committed three years ago, after her parents had died in a car crash, her little, eight year old brother had been committed and died in the same asylum that she was sent to, and she had been driven insane by all this. Poor child wasn't just one of your average, run-of-the-mill nutcases. No. She was much more different.

Maya had been convicted more than once. She was quite a maniac. A homicidal maniac. And nothing changed after insanity set in. She continued to kill, not just for the thrill of killing, but now for a reason. An insult, a disagreement, or merely a simple accidental physical contact could set her off.

But back to the present. Maya waltzed into Taco Smell. She ordered a taco, and sat chewing, staring at the boy in the booth next to her. He was eating a taco and slurping on a brainfreezie. What an original. He was dressed in basically all black. Gothic…she liked that. But then, she hadn't had a real guy to look at in over three years.

But on the other side of the room was a blonde chick. If looks could kill, that boy would have died at least five times since she noticed the girl. But they looked oddly alike…in a freakish sort of way.

It really was none of her business. In fact, that was what triggered her last kill…a boy. And in her opinion, boys were just vents. Ways to get back….

She got up and walked out. Around back, she was looking for spare change when the person behind the counter came out and started yelling at her. She just stood there, with a silly sort of grin on her face. When he was in the middle of going through the punishments for breaking and entering, she pulled out two knives she had swiped from the Dumpster. She made quick work of him, and left him standing in the doorway, back towards the inside, so it would look like he was just leaning against the door.

It felt good to hold her old steel friends again. After all, she hadn't had a good-sized one in her hands for at least four years. The flesh was ripped, and that wasn't good. Obviously they were dull. Maya planned to pick up a new pair. The slices had to be clean, not ragged. Oh well.


	2. Welcome to the Outside

Maya strode angrily into the mall.... or what was left of it. Looking at a cracked directory, she made her way to an abandoned kitchen shop. Maya grinned when she saw the shining steel knives. It was a dream come true. 

She took her pick of butchers, steaks, and carvers, but when she left the mall, she had on her two carving knives, four steak knives, and four hunting knives which she found in a nearby sport shop. It was great knowing that she now had something to work with. 

Outside, there was a man, almost an inch from death from hunger and cold. She decided to test her new blades. They easily sliced his flesh, and she left him in a curled-up, sleeping position. It was cute, to her, to leave her victims in natural positions. Left less trail for the police to follow. 

She went into the Brrgrr store, and picked up a cheeseburger. But seemingly, she couldn't eat. Maybe it had to do with the want to kill... 

Oh well. She walked out and then walked headlong into someone. Quickly, she whipped out her hunting knives and looked up. There, standing with identical knives to hers, was the gothic boy she had seen at the Taco Smell! That weird guy with the creepy girl. 

"What the hell?" A man from the Brrgrr came running out. But she didn't want to waste time with him, so Maya kicked him, decapitated him, and left him lying on a park bench nearby. 

But the strangest thing was that the boy hadn't been fazed. Nay, he hadn't even moved. He just stood there, looking at her, with the knives at his sides. "Well?" Maya inquired. The boy shrugged. "I didn't know that anyone else was…like that," He said.

"You'd be surprised…" Maya grinned and put the knives away. "So what's your name, pray tell?"

The answer was prompt and brief. "Nny."

"Well, Nny, I for one am tired. Do you know any places around her where one could get a decent night's sleep?"

He started to move, then thought better. "I can do better. I'll show you one."

Nny took her to his house, number 777. As a little boy next door sat hugging his bear, watching them, Nny led her into his house. He spoke in a stupid accent resembling a British man. "This, my lady, is the finest hotel in the province. I hope you'll be comfortable." And she fell asleep with the door locked in his face.

She awoke many times during the night, when she heard the faintest scratch on the door. She was afraid the men in the white coats were coming to get her, or Nny was coming to kill her. He did look like the murderous type, and she wouldn't put it past him, what with the eight-inch knives he had on him. 


	3. Never call me crazy

After what seemed like an eternity, Maya woke up. The dawn was showing through the ripped curtains, and she took stock of her situation. The room was grayish brown. The windows were too small to get through. The door was open.

The door…open??? She didn't leave it that way…

"Oh god…"

She marched out of there to find Nny. She found him in what was once a living room, cooking a can of Skettios over a lighter.

"Want some breakfast?" Nny asked her.

"What did you do to me while I was asleep?!" Maya raised a hunting knife over her head menacingly.

"Nothing! I swear it! I just checked up on you, to make sure you didn't do something drastic…like commit suicide…"

He was cut off. She was holding the knife to his neck and had him in what was like a Ju Jitsu hold. "Never, and I mean NEVER say the word 'commit' to me again."

Later, after Maya had let Nny go and he had took stock (like make sure his head was attached to his body) they set off into the city. Nny needed to get some food, and Maya was starving, since she had none of the Skettios. They split up, Nny to the market, Maya to the nearest Taco Smell. 

Inside, she ordered a taco and a Freezie. "Mmm, freezieish…"

But, like always, something happened to keep her from her happiness. The woman in the next booth saw her slurping the Freezie and chewing on the taco and gave Maya a weird expression. Then, the woman turned back to the man who was with her and said quite clearly, "That girl next to us, isn't she a sight? Her clothes, her food…is that a Brain Freezie? With a taco? She must be crazy!"

Maya was up and with an eight-inch knife to the lady's throat. "How dare you! You have no right whatsoever to say something like that! I ought to rip you limb from limb!

"But no. I'm going to give you a fighting chance. I'm going to just cut off your lower lip, since it's the part you have no control over." And with that, Maya did it.

As all this was going on, Nny had completed his purchases and had entered the Taco Smell. He arrived just in time to see Maya give her speech and cut the woman's lip off. What he saw and heard, he couldn't believe.

"What the hell?" Nny was astonished. But not like ashamed. He was impressed, in a freakish sort of way.

"Let's go." Maya strode out.


	4. Explanations

As they walked down the street, Nny assessed the best way to handle the awkward situation.

"So…where did that come from?"

Maya really didn't feel like talking right then, but there was no way out of it. "The lady made a mistake, and she won't make it again in a hurry. Why do you care?"

Nny stopped suddenly, and his mind was whizzing. An idea seemed to have sparked in his mind, no more than a small wormy thought, so he brushed it aside for the moment.

"Where ya from?" Nny decided to talk about less sensitive areas, or so he thought. Might as well get to know his new boarder.

Maya sighed. "How is it that everyone who talks to me wants to know the goddamn place I'm from?! Why does it matter? But seeing as I HAVE to tell you, you might as well know." She took a breath. "I'm from the streets. Less recently, the Mental Hospital's Psyche Ward. You wanna know how freaking bad the food is, too?!" She grinned.

Nny was bowled over. A mental case? Sleeping in his house?! In the next room?!! 

"So that's why you got all pissed off when I said the word 'commit', right?"

If possible, she grinned wider. "Yup!"

"Just how dangerous are you? I mean, I just wanna know, so, like, I don't piss you off again…like what makes you tick?" Nny tried to be careful.

"Just don't make any reference to mental hospitals or their patients or say anything like that concerning me." Maya's face fell. "Because it's all their goddamn fault I'm like this…" she whispered to herself. But Nny heard her.

"Whose fault?" Nny just kept on pushing.

Maya looked up, tears in her eyes. "The Geraldsons. It was just one trip, one day, one car ride…" She started sobbing.

Nny was afraid to, but he let her lean on his shoulder as she broke down, crying. This was something he'd hadn't done since Devi, letting someone get close to him that wasn't about to die. But he couldn't just throw her off, poor thing.

"What happened?"

She looked up, done crying, but her eyes were still red and misty. "They left us home, my brother and me. Our parents had never done that before, there had always been one with us. But they wanted to try out their new car, so they went for a spin around the block, and we heard…we…heard…" She cut off, starting to cry again.

Nny felt as if he should do something. So, wonder of wonders, he patted her back gently.

She wiped her eyes. "They had just barely backed down the driveway when we heard the crash. A car had come barreling through, testing the speed of their new car, and slammed into the front of my parents' car. Our mother and father were killed instantly. The Geraldsons all survived without a scratch."

"Did you see it happen?" Nny felt he had to say something to keep the story going and to keep it from the killer of conversations, the silence.

"That's just the thing. We did. My brother and I were at the window, waving goodbye. Our parents died waving to us. Waving to us! After the funeral, my brother couldn't handle it. He went up to their coffins, their beautiful, mahogany coffins inlaid with blue silk and velvet. He saw our father, in a black suit with his favorite red handkerchief in the breast pocket. He took one look at our beautiful mother in her favorite purple dress, and broke down. A few days later, we found out he had gone insane. He was committed, and put in the Psyche Ward of the mental hospital. A few years later, he died there, all alone in his sleep. And do you want to know the creepiest part of it all?" Maya looked up at Nny's face, into his eyes.

"When I went down the drain, they put me in HIS CELL!!! The very cell he lived and died in. Sometimes, late at night, I thought I could hear his screams and sobs for our mother again."

Nny just stood there, almost with tears in his own eyes, imagining what it had been like for her, as she sobbed on his shoulder, her tears spilling onto his Z? shirt and the blade of his eight-inch knife…


	5. Becoming Happy

Maya finally looked up, and in that instant, Nny realized that the tiny wormy thought was now a maddening itch. And it had to be let go.

"Do you want to…stay with me?"

Nny would never know how touched Maya was with this proposal. Neither would he ever understand the true reasons that Maya accepted. 

She knew, in less than a moment of infinity, that Nny could be the one. The one that could be the only one. The one that could free her from her prison. The one that, in a sea of possibilities, was the only absolute. And in realizing this, Maya set herself free.

It was as if a bullet had gone through her head. She jumped, and her eyes were opened wide. They were rigid - not in fear, but in pure contentment. And for the first time, Maya smiled at Nny. A pure, lovely, sane smile. And Maya's lips found his.

Nny smiled back and closed his eyes. It was wonderful. More so than Devi had been. And Devi hadn't been this pure. This perfect. Oh, sure, she had been beautiful. But she had been lost, thanks to the Doughboys. Now though, Nny was free. He could do as he wished. And he certainly wasn't going to ruin the moment by trying to kill the girl.

After just a brief few moments, but what seemed like an eternity to the two standing in the street, they parted. And Maya gave a final, sleepy smile to Nny, just before she sank through his arms to the dirty asphalt below.


	6. I'm not afraid of Death

No. It had to be a dream. Maya lay there on the street, her hair collecting the grimy filth of the pavement. Nny couldn't believe it. She lay there, unconscious, as Nny struggled to lift her up and carry her to a payphone, so he could call an ambulance.

He finally got there, and called. The ambulance came quickly, but to Nny it seemed like eternity. 

Nny started to climb in after her, but the medic said quickly, "I'm sorry, but you'll have to come in your own vehicle, sir." Nny glared at him, and as the ambulance sped away, Nny started to run after it.

After finally getting there, several miles away, the ambulance unloaded Maya at the hospital. She had regained consciousness, and was listening to the doctors around her explain her problem to her.

"You see, you have a rare form of heart cancer. We need to do a transplant, but we also need someone to sign the paper for it. You're not allowed to, you are too weak. It must be someone you trust and can help pay for it."

Maya quickly answered. "My friend, Nny. He can sign. Where is he?"

The medic shimmied up. "He's coming, miss. We couldn't bring him, so we told him to come in his own vehicle."

Maya started to yell in unbelief. "Nny doesn't HAVE a car! He's running by now!"

"Oh dear. That's not good. You see, if you aren't all signed in within eleven minutes, you won't make it through surgery."

"Well, then send someone to find him and pick him up!" Maya started to sit up.

The doctors pushed her back down. "We'll send someone immediately."

The medics ran from the room to get the boy. Maya lay back and watched the doctors set a timer for eleven minutes…

Meanwhile…

Nny was practically sprinting up the street. He was running into people, knocking them over, even ignoring the people making fun of him. All that mattered now was getting to Maya in time.

Maya looked at the timer. Eight minutes left. "He'll be here, I know it."

The medic car pulled up next to Nny. "Get in boy! Your friend needs you now and we only have six minutes to get there!" Nny hopped in without question.

Maya struggled to see the timer trough all the doctors and nurses surrounding her. Four minutes.

Nny hopped out of the car and dashed inside, scraping his cheek on a stone wall, drawing blood. Checking a directory, he slammed into the stairs and ran up. Two minutes.

On her floor, Nny ran around looking for her room number as blood silently fell down his cheek. The world seemed to stop, as if in slow motion. Fifteen seconds.

Maya held her breath. _C'mon Nny… _Five seconds…

Nny barged in and took one look around. He spotted Maya just as the beeper went off.

Beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…

Maya shrugged and looked up. "Funny, isn't it? I finally find the one I've been searching for and I have to die. I needed you Nny. Why weren't you here?" 

And with that, she smiled, and closed her eyes. Her breathing slowed, then stopped altogether. And her fingers went pale in Nny's hands. The timer showed it was one minute since it had last gone off.

Now it was Nny's tears and blood that mingled with the cold, sparkling tears that were at the end of crystal clear trails on Maya's cheeks.


End file.
